1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to locking devices for waste receptacle support brackets, and especially to an improvement over U.S. Pat. No. 3,053,495, to Jacob Schmier.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A common problem with the above referenced patent of which this invention is an improvement thereover, is that the cam means that is rotatable eccentrically by a key shaft for locking the secondary support bar into the T-shaped slot of the primary support bracket for preventing removal or disengagement of the waste receptacle from said primary support bracket is in fact subject to undesirable unlocking due to vibration and the like. This cam means fails to provide or include structure for positively preventing the reverse rotation of same to an unlocking position. It has been found in actual use and practice that due to normal wear and tear, vibration and other disturbances from wind and perhaps just from trash being put into the waste receptacle, the cam locking means has a tendency to unlock or turn to the unlocked position. Even though the key is not attached to the key shaft which supports the cam structure, such unlocking action has often occurred.
This defeats the primary purpose of the bracket and locking structure associated therewith, and once the cam structure is in the unlocked position from whatever cause, the waste receptacle may be removed by unauthorized persons.
Known prior art patents which may be pertinent to this invention are as follows: U.S. Pat. Nos. 643,441, Oct. 10, 1899; 977,612, Dec. 6, 1910; 3,038,677, June 12, 1962; 3,266,765, Aug. 16, 1966; 3,568,966, Mar. 9, 1971; 3,662,979, May 16, 1972; 3,933,240, Jan. 20, 1976.
None of these known prior art devices offers the new and unique features of the invention disclosed herein.